Throughout the Night
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: He opened his eyes. He coudn't see. "Remus? Remus, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything." He strained, but all he saw were blured shapes. He was crying. "He was fighting Bellatrix. He shot a curse at me when I tried to help... I'm sorry." Rated T


**Throughout the Night**

A Harry Potter one-shot by SurpriseSushi

_**"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going no where, going no where. The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow."**_

**Mad World, Tears for Fears**

_He's dead. I'm just... going to have to accept that. There's no way to bring him back..._

I walked into the house, and dropped my keys on the kitchen table. I listen for a moment. Silence. "Huh..." I walked into the living toom and found him sleeping in the large armchair by the fire, the Daily Prophet partly covering his face, as he snored softly. I smiled, and sat down on the love couch across from the armchair, picking up the book on the sidetable next to me.

_It just happened so fucking suddenly, I didn't know what to do with myself. I wish I could have said something... It just may have made all the difference that day..._

_..._

_It was a day like any other. Neither of us knew it would be the last._

"Remus, can you pass me my wand? It's over there, by the kettle..." He pointed to the oven, and continued to read the morning Prophet, drinking from a mug of coffee. Remus reached over, grabbing the wand and held it out to him. "Thanks, babe."

Remus smiled. "Any life changing news, Sirius?"

"Not at all. Some shit about how Dumbledore's a nutter, but what else is new?" He sighed, and folded up the paper, shoving it across the table to Remus, knowing, despite being asked, he'll want to read it anyway. Biting into his piece of toast, he stood. "I'm heading out. I'm gonna be late, I have to keep an eye out till Kingsley gets there. Might be ages. So don't wait up."

"I'm going to be up anyway, and you know it. With it so close to full moon, I wont be sleeping."

"Well... Alright. What are you doing today?"

"Unlike you, I have a job." He grinned.

"Oh, _haha_. With a boss like yours, I might be the one waiting for you!" He came round the table, and leaned down to kiss Remus. "Love you."

"Bye."

_I watched him leave, like everyother day, not knowing... not knowing that it was already too late._

"_Bellatrix!_"

"_Avada Kadavera!_"

"NO! Leave the boy to me! He's mine!"

"Harry! _Harry!_"

"Fight me, you coward!"

"Sirius!"

"_REDUCTO!_"

"SIRIUS!"

"_The boy!_"

"He's dead! Harry, He's dead! There's nothing you can do!"

_..._

He opened his eyes. He coudn't see. "Remus? Remus, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything." He strained, but all he saw were blured shapes. He was crying. "He was fighting Bellatrix. He shot a curse at me when I tried to help... I'm sorry."

"D-don't worry yourself, Arthur." He swollowed several times, trying to grip reality, but failing. "I... I need to get out of here." He stood abruptly, and stumbled away from the oranged haired man, and out of the Department of Mysteries. It wasn't long till he was back at their apartment, closing the door behind him absentmindedly. He paused at the door, staring at the doorknob. After a moment, he turned and walked into the living room, and collaspsed onto the couch.

_It was an ambush. Mundungus had heard at the Hogs Head about Deatheaters trying to break in to the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had been keeping taps on the place, and finally sent someone in. Sirius. He was first watch, and it was a trap._

"_Crucio!_"

My bones were set aflame. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but no sound escaped my lips. I was on the ground, cringing into myelf, as pain spread to every inch of my body. Then it was gone. I breathed heavily, but didn't move. Somebody kicked me in the ribs, but still I didn't move.

"That was completly unnessesary, Bellatrix" Someone said. "Stand up." I didn't move. "Someone pick him up." He sighed.

I was grabbed roughy under the arms, and was pulled to my feet. Lucius Malfoy stared me in the face. "Malfoy." I said, pulling away from Bellatrix, who was the one who picked me up off the ground.

"Black. What are you doing... _sneeking_ down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I work here."

"All of you?"I asked, glancing at Bellatrix.

She lifted her wand and pointed it in between my eyes. "Can't we just kill him? I can't stand his filthy, disgusting face anymore!" She screamed, pressing her wand into my skin.

Lucius smirked. "As long as they believe we have him hostage, I don't see why not."

"_Stupify!_" A jet of red light knocked Lucius off his feet. I took the time of confusion to draw my own wand and blast Bellatrix away from me. "Sirius, you alright?" Remus smiled up at him, casting another curse.

_I knew. I don't know how, but I knew. I alerted Dumbledore, then went to the Department of Mysteries myself. But..._

"Come on, Bellatrix! You can do much better than that!" Sirius was fighting his cousin, Bellatrix, both of them firing curse after curse. Remus had his hands full with Lucius. He heard Sirius laughing, and he turned for a split second. "_Impedimentia!_" And Remus was flung backwards, landing hard on his back, knocking the breath out of him.

"Give me the prophesy, boy!" He heard Lucius say.

"No!"

"Sirius!"

"NO!"

"Harry! _Harry!_"

Remus pulled himself to his feet and spun around, just in time to see Sirius hit in the chest with a red jet of light, and fly through the air and into the archway. He stood stock still, unable to believe what he'd just seen. Then he saw Harry speeding towards the dias, and sprang into action. Running after him, he caught him around the middle and held hm back before he hurtled himself into oblivion as well. "Harry, he's dead! He's dead, there's nothing you can do!"

"I'm going to kill her! _I'm going to kill her!_" Harry screamed, tears streaming down his face."_Sirius!_"

_He's gone. And he's not coming back. He's dead, and nothing can change that. There's no way to bring him back... I could have done something. I could have said something. But now it's too late._

His eyes shot open, and he pushed himself up, his breath coming in short gasps. His eyes fluttered around the room then spotted him sitting on the couch across from him. "Jesus Christ." He whispered, then rested on the armchair again.

"Bad dream?" Remus asked without looking up from his book.

"Yeah." Sirius answered, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He dropped them to his sides, and paused. After as moment he said; "You died." Remus glanced up at him. "In my dream, you died. Trying to save me." He smiled grimly. "Sounds like you, doesn't it?" He shuddered.

"This dream really shook you up didn't it?" Remus asked. After another short pause, Remus motioned for Sirius to sit next to him. Sirius did so, and Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. So, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Alright." Sirius put his arm around Remus, and kissed the top of his head. "It was just a dream, after all."

**The End.**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or Mad World.**

**Some fluff and death. :D Mind you, this was written all through out the night, spurts of writing from 12AM- about 5AM. So most of it might not make sense, or maybe it's be genius. Hell if I know. Time skips around randomly, backwards, forwards, and then back again, in dispersed bundles. SO anyhoo's I hoped you enjoyed, and please leave a comment. :)**

**-**_**SurpriseSushi**_


End file.
